


Teach Me

by StringTheory31



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StringTheory31/pseuds/StringTheory31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a stream-of-consciousness-ish presentation of that lovely scene in which Rumple gives Cora her first lesson in magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

You could see the change come over his face the moment Rumple stopped seeing through Cora as a stepping stone on his path to reach Bae, and really saw the woman herself. Indeed, her behavior prompted a careful examination, to take in exactly with what sort of creature he was conducting business! This wasn't just another peasant girl with whom to make a clever deal. Here was someone who, rather than being repulsed by either his appearance or behavior, was actually drawn to the power he possessed; clever enough to realize that the real prize was power itself, not its product; and bold enough to not merely ask for it, but to demand it! (He could see how she would bear important children!)

Such a person presented an attractive prospect, in whatever package. But Cora was a beautiful woman as well! Strong, proud posture, shapely figure, her bare shoulders suggesting a hint of vulnerability in contrast to her haughty manner. A beautiful woman, who craves power; who might, therefore, conceivably desire... him. He hadn't had such an opportunity in... Well, just how long had he been alone? How long since anything or anyone had satisfied him in that way? 

Decades, at least, possibly a century now; his closest thing to release miserably jerking himself off to tortured thoughts of Milah before she betrayed him. Sure, he had tried local harlots once or twice, but they could never disguise their revulsion at his appearance and fear at his reputation. Despite his enjoyment of being feared in general, that wasn't the sort of thing that Rumple got off to in a more intimate setting.

So when Cora said, "No. Teach me," possibly his sudden surge of intrigue, hope, and yes, lust had been less covert than he might have hoped. Maybe she noticed, maybe she didn't. But it didn't seem to bother her.

\----

Rumplestiltskin had never thought to teach anyone magic before, but if it could be taught at all, surely Cora could learn. She did not need to be shown how to use the wheel, and the magic wasn't in the motions anyway, but he demonstrated just the same, trying to describe what was happening; to explain the incomparable sensation of magic being produced from within, and manifested without; like breathing in a way, but more intense, as if one is breathing fire and rushing water and lightning all at once. 

Cora could probably imagine it, but it wasn't happening for her. Not surprising, as she had likely spent her life being told to quiet her emotions, and keep to her work. "Magic is about emotion!" Rumple told her; and then found himself unexpectedly allowing a glimpse into his own heart as he described his own favorite dark fantasy. Cora was not disgusted. On the contrary, her look was that of a kindred spirit. She was on his side, and totally agreed with his imagined actions! But she was still trying to force the magic to happen instead of letting it rise to the surface naturally, and was getting frustrated; which was surprisingly alluring and also presented an opportunity. 

"Let me help you."

Careful now; someone with such pride could easily be annoyed by an offer of help. He was careful to avoid sarcasm or condescension in his tone and face as he approached and slid behind her at the wheel. Cora barely looked at him, though, absorbed in her task. Very driven; he liked that. 

Gently, Rumple drew his hands across the soft skin of Cora's arms as they moved rhythmically to work the wheel. He listened with eyes half closed as she began to respond to his prompting to tell him about her greatest moment of anger. His lips parted and dropped irresistibly to her neck as she continued, her voice somewhere between a purr and a growl as she described her revenge. A darkness to mirror his own seemed to permeate her like honey oozing through the pores of a comb, and Rumple feasted on it. He knew without looking up when the straw began to turn to gold, felt the sweet darkness well up inside her until it overflowed, turning the straw to spun gold and his body to molten. He had to will himself to point out to her the gold thread coming from the wheel; and considered that he might test his will against Cora's, insist that she not stop, make her forget her success and blind her to it (and to the firm evidence of his current condition!) until the Dark One had drunk his fill of this delightful shared power. 

Rumplestiltskin nearly spoiled the mood with a gleeful giggle at Cora's reaction to her new-found skill:

"Let's keep going."


End file.
